50 Reasons
by fearblank
Summary: 50 reasons to 'do it' starring Lily and Draco.
1. Because you can't sleep

**50 Reasons**

Basically this is going to be my inspiration hole for the moment... random, mainly unrelated one shots and drabbles of Lily/Draco goodness shoved together. Each chapter will be inspired by one of the '50 reasons to have sex' from the list created by the chars of How I Met Your Mother. So yes, they will mention sex, or the lead up to sex, but all in all... probably won't contain much actual sex (I'm such a giddy little girly when it comes to writing sex scenes... *headdesk*)...

So this will be mainly plotless... but quite fluffy... :P

* * *

**1. Because you can't get to sleep.**

Lily stared up at the darkened roof in annoyance, the only sounds in the room the noises of the street outside and the constant, soft breathing of the blonde man sprawled beside her, who had drifted off to sleep hours before. It annoyed her; that Draco found it so easy to get to sleep after a night out, yet she lay awake for hours on end as the alcohol remaining in her system went to her stomach to do horrible things. Pursing her lips, she rolled onto her side and glared at his peaceful face. Bastard. In his sleep, Draco's nose twitched and one of his hands scratched at his bare chest unconsciously. He didn't even register her presence.

Lily huffed, pouted, fluffed up her pillow for the forty-thousandth time, turned onto her other side and slammed her head back down on the bed. The frame shook from the force, which caused Draco to cough and roll onto his side, an arm sliding up from where it had landed on her hip to wrap around her waist. At his touch, Lily glared deeply at the set of dark green curtains of which she was facing; it was as if he was showing off in his sleep '_I can sleep, but you're not allowed to...' _bastard.

Still glaring, she felt the movement as Draco pulled himself closer to her and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, his warm breath blowing against her hair and tickling her throat. Lily growled lightly and impatiently at this. She just needed some fucking sleep. The fingers on her hip began rubbing slow, soft circles against her skin and Lily almost cried out of frustration.

"That's it! That's fucking it!" She yelled, sitting upright and dislodging Draco from his comfortable place.

"...Lily...?" Lily glared at the blonde as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What the fuck?"

"I can't sleep." She pouted at him, desperation glinting in her eyes. "Why should you be allowed to sleep if I can't?" Draco took pity on her and, instead of biting her head off as he had planned to do thanks to the rude awakening, pulled her into a hug, pressing light kisses to her face wherever he could reach.

"What can I do about it?" He asked, sighing. Of course, he should have recognised that glint in his girlfriend's eyes when it appeared. A matching smirk, slow and predatory, slid onto her lips as Lily straddled him.

"Oh, I can think of a few things..." she told him as she ground down against him. "It could be mutually beneficial."


	2. Break Up

AN:: i'm actually enjoying writing this... :)... it may just end up making sense!

* * *

**2. Break-up sex.**

"I want to tell them." At the sound of quietly murmured words, Lily paused in her thorough ravishing of Draco's neck to look up at him in confusion.

"What? Tell who what?" she pushed herself up into a sitting position, thighs straddling Draco's torso, hands pressing against his bare chest. It was a few days after Lily's latest sleepless night and neither of them had had the time to meet up as usual, due to the frantic rush being caused by the monumental event that was sure to be Rose and Scorpius' wedding. Draco had finally managed to sneak off to Lily's flat after his third straight evening filled with wedding plan after wedding plan.

"About us. I want to tell them, people, about us." Draco stared up at Lily apprehensively, awaiting whatever answer she proffered; even after various months of sneaking about, he still couldn't predict her reactions. Lily blinked uncomprehendingly down at him, a small frown tugging at her usually wickedly curved lips.

"People like who?" Her voice was quiet and calm as she continued sitting and staring at him, making Draco squirm uncomfortably beneath her, wishing he had never breached the topic. Too late now.

"People. Scorpius, Rose, My Mother, I don't know... just... people?" he finished lamely.

"Why? Isn't this enough for you" Draco blinked at the reply.

"I... It is. Really, love, it is. I just... want people to know you're mine... not open _The Prophet_ every other day only to have to read about how you've moved on from one boy toy to the next."

"_The Prophet_ is a piece of filth."

"Agreed. But people read it; _I_ read it." Lily was still frowning at him and Draco felt himself growing annoyed with her reluctance on this issue. "Are you that ashamed of me that you want to keep me as a _Dirty Little Secret_?" Lily looked affronted at this.

"Of course not! I'm not ashamed of you, Draco, I'm just happy with the way things are; no news coverage, no family 'opinions', no stress. I don't want to give my privacy up just for the sake of you feeling like you need to make a fucking claim on me!" Lily was glaring spitefully down at him now, lips twisted in annoyance, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Well, maybe that means we're looking for different things, _Potter_." Draco used a deliberate edge on her last name, beyond annoyed now. "I thought that you actually wanted me, but I guess I'm just decent shag every now and then, right?" He sneered nastily up at the brunette. Lily was incensed by this 'revelation' and gave his chest a hard shove back onto the mattress. Draco growled at the action and grasped her wrists, forcing her to roll over, so that he was now the one on top; the one in control of the situation. Lily was slightly frightened by his actions, but hid her emotions behind a cold mask.

Her head was forced back into the pillows as Draco crashed their lips together forcefully, ravaging her mouth savagely as his hands wandered roughly along her body, nothing like their usual gentle caress. Lily, not one to be subdued without a fight, dug her nails into the bare flesh of his back and scraped downwards, smirking into their kiss with vindictive pleasure as she felt the blonde arc against her in pain.

The rest of the deed was over with quickly and with the same amount of rough, hate-fuelled passion; soon enough Draco was pulling away, wandering around the dimly lit room in search of abandoned clothing, leaving Lily to follow him with hazel eyes as he quickly and efficiently buttoned buttons and zipped zips. Pausing at the doorway on his way out, Draco looked back at her, eyes not giving off any emotion.

"I guess I'll be seeing you, Potter."


	3. Make Up

AN:: I struggled slightly with this one... but it got out after a little while... :D...

a quick note though, Draco _is _the original Draco Malfoy, not some made up son of Draco etc... as in, he is the same age as Lily's father and that there is a significant age gap between the two of them. but I don't care if someone doesn't like that though; it's my sick and twisted mind, no one's forcing you to read it, and I refuse to be told it's wrong if there are already ships out there like HermionexAnyone-from-the-marauder-gen(Snape, Sirius, Remus... ick) and even RosexDraco

Thank you. Thank you to those who've reviewed; I appreciate them like a giddy little girl. :D. on with the fic.

**

* * *

3. Make-up sex.**

She'd felt like a whore. Used and left to wallow in her own misery. Draco didn't want her back now. He didn't even _look_ at her during the wedding planning sessions they were forced to attend together as Best Maid (a very long story) and father of the groom, let alone address her, or even bother giving her the customary Malfoy sneer. This was especially the truth as Lily sat dejectedly on her brightly coloured seat, adjacent from the blonde, as they sampled cakes. Rose and Scorpius were nudging each other and giggling to themselves like idiotic lovers as they fed each other the small slices of various deserts. It made Lily's stomach turn slightly, both from jealousy and guilt, and her eyes found themselves constantly flicking to look between her plate and her Ex. At least Rose's parents were to busy with work to attend these 'sessions'; she could just imagine the disastrous scenes that would have taken place.

"So, what about the Chocolate Cream?" Lily dazedly raised an eyebrow at Rose's question. "Honestly Lily, what's gotten into you lately? It's cake! Free cake! Eat it and tell me which one you like best!" Lily obediently forked a piece of the light and fluffy chocolate cream cake from the plate and shoved it unceremoniously in her mouth. Chewing inquisitively, she chanced another glance across at Draco, and was caught by a pair of burning silver-grey eyes. She hurriedly swallowed and turned her attention back to Rose.

"It's nice. Very. You should definitely get this one." She nodded to punctuate her decision; to be truthful though, she had preferred the dark, rich fruitcake they had tried twenty minutes earlier, but agreeing with Rose meant that she would probably be able to leave faster.

"Hmm..." Rose's sharp blue eyes scanned the various tasters on the bright blue table before her before giving her fiancée a questioning look. "I can't decide... what do you think, Scor?" Scorpius looked up from where Lily was sure he was playing with his newest Muggle 'toy' of a phone; either sending rude messages to one of their friends or playing Bubble Pop. She knew him too well.

"Um, I liked them all, Rosie; I'm a guy, we like food." As he spoke, a nervous look hinting on his features, Lily felt her own phone vibrate in her pocket. Sliding it out, she found a message from her 'doting' best friend.

_Luli, _

_Why so down? Thought you'd be comatose from cake by now?_

_S._

She rolled her eyes to herself as she tuned out the conversation around her to thumb a reply; Rose had moved on to Draco, who was only giving out stiff, three word maximum answers, as if he would give anything to be out of their company.

_S,_

_Not everyone's relationships can be as perfect as yours._

_L_

Lily raised her eyes to Scorpius' and waited for his response. His own eyes, a dark inky blue inherited from his long gone whore of a mother rather than his father, met hers in a worried gaze, an eyebrow quirking in question; she had told him about Draco without _telling_ him about Draco. That's what best friends were there for. Another message arrived shortly afterwards.

_L,_

_I thought new guy was turning out fine?_

_S._

"Lily?" Lily looked up once again to meet Rose's eyes. "Is something wrong? You keep checking your phone." Lily plastered on a smile.

"No, nothing. Varian's just bugging me about tonight." Her thumbs were quickly clicking out a reply.

_S,_

_Had a bad fight. _

_Don't think it'll work out._

_L._

"Tonight?" It was the first thing Draco had said to her all day, apart from a stiff greeting, and his tone was convincingly curious. Lily, though, who knew his voice like the back of her hand, could pick up the cold undertone. He thought she had moved on already.

"Mmm." _Message Sent_. "He's going to a party in Glasgow, trying to get me to join him." She rolled her hazel eyes in a convincing way. "As much as I love the guy, I'm not going to go somewhere with him just to watch him play tonsil hockey with every cute man he sees." Rose nodded away at this statement as she ate another sample of the chocolate cream.

"You're welcome to come with us to dinner, Lils, if you need an excuse." Lily shook her head and smiled in thanks; Rose genuinely cared about her friends and family, she was as loyal as a Hufflepuff and as strong willed as a Gryffindor. Her brains, though, had made her the perfect Ravenclaw. In all, Lily didn't think there was anyone out there better suited for Scorpius, who had just sent her another reply.

_L,_

_Don't get yourself down sweetheart. _

_If he has any brains, you'll be fine. _

_If not, he's an undeserving prick. Forget him._

_S._

Lily smiled to herself at his words. Would he have said the same thing if he had known that her 'new guy' also happened to be his dad?

"No, but thanks, I just want to go home and sleep. I've been kinda tired lately." Rose graced her with a sympathetic smile.

"That's fine then. You go home and rest. I think we're done here anyway, since it's down to me, I'm getting rather fond of the chocolate cream." She nodded to herself in conformation, causing Lily to give her cousin another smile.

_S,_

_Thanks, I guess._

_L._

They stood and said their goodbyes, Rose and Scorpius heading off for an early dinner in one of the nearby restaurants. Lily herself slowly put away her things and pulled on her coat, hat and scarf in a way to make time and avoid any awkward bumps with Draco. She looked up to wave goodbye to the owner of the bakery, but instead was met by her now surely _Ex_-boyfriend's steady gaze. For once, she couldn't read his emotions.

"I guess I'll see you next time, Mr Malfoy." Draco didn't say anything, just stood there; staring at her stoically. Lily coughed nervously before pushing her chair in and walking out of the small bakery. Surprisingly, she felt Draco's presence following her. She walked languidly down the snow filled street, pausing every so often to give something in the windows that had caught her eyes a closer look, in the direction of down town towards where her flat was situated above a small gift shop. Draco followed her to the door. She paused at it, getting out her key, and turned to give Draco a look while pushing it in the lock.

"I miss you." Were the surprising words to leave his lips. Before Lily could say anything, he cut her off. "I miss you so much it's surprising, really. I'm quite sure now, that I don't care about your need for secrecy; or if you just want me for a decent shag. I miss you." Really, Lily felt like she was the one who should have been apologising, but who was she to argue with his admission? She unlocked the door and pushed it open, still gazing at Draco.

"I miss you too." She admitted before pulling him down roughly by the collar of his coat for a kiss. "But you're really going to have to prove that 'decent shag'..." with a suggestive smirk she let him go and disappeared into the flat, in the direction of the bedroom. She had left the door wide open for him.


	4. Your friend told you about a position

**AN:: so, I finally got around to writing more yay! thanks to all of you who've reviewed. I really do appreciate it. :)**

* * *

**4. Your friend told you about a new position.****  
**

Draco stared down at the charcoal grey tie in his hands contemplatively as he heard Lily completing her usual bedtime ritual in the room adjoining. Over their bi-weekly meeting that afternoon, unsurprisingly, Pansy had brought up the subject of her and Blaise's sex life. Not that he really wanted to know, of course, considering the three of them had practically been raised together, but Pansy wasn't one for keeping those types of things private. This time though, the snub-nosed, yet not wholly unattractive, dark haired Witch had planted an idea in his head that just didn't want to go away. Flashes sporadically filled his mind, of a young, lithe body writhing beneath his; Lily fully at his mercy for once, helpless but to give in. He had taken to staying at her flat most nights of the week since their 'reunion', almost desperate to be able to constantly touch her; those few weeks he had spent avoiding her had done little for his sanity.

Lily slid through the bathroom door and flicked off the light before making her way across to the bed, not even taking full notice of the fact that Draco was sitting on the edge, almost fully dressed. Throwing her dressing gown over the back of the chair in the corner of the room, the one next to the window overlooking the street below her flat, Draco cocked his head to the side and allowed his eyes to travel along the curved planes of her body.

"what'cha thinking." He was startled from his thoughts by Lily, who was now standing in front of him, hands on hips, and frowning lightly in a curious manner.

"Nothing. Not Really. I had lunch with Pansy today."

"Being her usual, dirty-minded self?" Lily teased. While she had never met Pansy in the capacity of Draco's girlfriend, the two had still met through Lily being one of Pansy's son's better friends. He had a feeling that Varian had had quite a bit of influence on her personality as the two had grown up.

"When is she not?" Draco smiled up at her and Lily leaned down to kiss him.

"C'mon. Bed." But before she could pull away, He had grabbed her by the hips and made quick work of rearranging their positions so that he was pinning her to the bed. "Dray..." Lily looked up at him with wide eyes, making Draco feel both ashamed of himself and turned on at the same time. "Dray, what are you doing...?" He leaned down to place a kiss to her lips as he took both her wrists in one of his hands, the tie still held in the other, and brought them up to the headboard.


	5. Revenge

**5. Revenge**

"Lily." Draco's voice was calm on the surface, but she could hear the annoyance lying beneath.

"Yes dear?" Lily questioned innocently as she continued cleaning off the makeup she had been wearing that night. Makeup Draco had watched her put on before she had left for dinner with her parents three hours prior.

"Are you planning on letting me go any time soon?" Lily turned her face towards him and gave him a faux-innocent smile. Draco swallowed heavily. That look on her face was never a good sign. Never.

"Draco, I thought you _liked_ this kind of thing?" She pouted at him. "You seemed to be having fun when it was _me_ tied to the bed."

"I-." Draco spluttered as he struggled for an answer. He hated it when she took the Malfoy right out of him. He should have had a sharp answer on his tongue, but was reduced to a stuttering idiot as she stood in her naked glory before him. Not to mention the she was right. Being tied up by her had gotten him extremely hot and bothered. "I didn't leave you alone for three hours." Lily paused in though.

"I suppose you're right. I am being unreasonable." She put her things down on the dresser once more and begun making her way towards him. "Shall I make it up to you, Dearest...?" Draco could feel his breath coming faster and shallower as she climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips. "After all, it's such a turn on to have you so helpless under me."

He was Doomed. 


	6. Wingman

**6. Wingman diving on the friend grenade. (Diving on a grenade is not really the most politically correct term, but what it means is when there are two guys and they're talking to two women. One of the guys will actually do the talking to the less attractive of the two. If there's one woman that's very pretty and one that's less attractive, diving on the grenade is the guy that dives on the less attractive woman.)**

"There he is!" Varian hissed in Lily's ear. Lily looked up from the terrible yet overly alcoholic cocktail he had passed her a few minutes before hand; he was paying her way tonight, in return for helping to get him laid.

"Where?" Her head whipped around in a not-too-subtle way as she scanned the crowded area for sign of Varian's latest crush of the month.

"Not so loud, captain obvious. How many of those have you had?" Varian raised an eyebrow at her as she looked between him and her drink.

"Two. Maybe three. It's making my mouth tingle." Varian rolled his eyes.

"No more of them. Stick to beer or something." He pried the strangely shaped glass from her fingers and placed the half finished drink on the bar. "And, for your information, my lightweight friend, Charles is over there." He pointed secretly across the room to where people were sitting on stools at little round tables. Lily recognised the man he was talking about as Charles Porter from the Auror Department at the Ministry. He was her dad's protege, and Lily knew that he had invited Charles over to dinner more times than necessary whenever she had agreed to show up in an attempt to set them up. Not that Charles wasn't nice, or handsome, or smart. Because he was, and more. But two things stopped her from ever being interested. One, he was gayer than a Flamingo and Two, he really wasn't her type. She was more into blondes. Tall and lithe blondes, with nice muscles. Like her boyfriend, or the guy sitting at a table with Charles. Cute.

"So, I'm playing wingman then? What if his friend isn't into my type?" It wasn't a gay bar, but a lot of them tended to fill up the place on weekends.

"Oh, come on. Even if he's not, I'm sure you can distract him for a few while I get Charlie there under my thumb." Lily rolled her eyes, but acquiesced to Varian dragging her across the room towards the two men, coming up from the side behind the blonde.

"Charles, wow, didn't expect to see you here, I heard Al say something about you being in Uzbekistan for another month. Welcome back. I'm sorry for interrupting you conversation, but I just had to..." And he was off. Varian just needed a few more minutes of mindless chatter, a few pretty smiles, and then he'd be going back to Charles' place. Lily just needed to distract his friend for a few minutes. Turning to face the blonde, a friendly smile on her face, she froze when she was met with the stoic, but amused, gaze belonging to Draco.

"So." He started, and Lily's lips pursed together, eyes wide as she waited for him to get angry with her. "You cancelled dinner in favour of hooking up with strange men with Varian?" Lily's eye flicked to where Varian was now sidling closer to Charles as they talked. From the expression on Charles' face, she could tell he was already gone.

"No...?"

"No...? Then what?"

"Varian forced me to wingman for him tonight, even though I told him I had a date. You know, he still doesn't believe you exist. Just that I use you as an excuse to avoid him." Lily could see that she was getting nowhere, and she knew that it was her fault. Luckily, Varian intercepted before she had to resort to grovelling.

"Lily, I think- oh, hi Draco. Fancy seeing you here- well, any way, Charles and I are going to head off. You can get yourself home, right?" At her nod, Varian smiled briliantly. "Great." He bent forwards and kissed her cheek. "I'll message you in the morning. Bye Draco." And with that, the two were gone.

"Wh-ch." Lily made the 'whipped' action at Charles' back.

"Mmhmm." She could feel Draco's hand coming to rest lightly on her hip. "Now, shall we go home and you can make it up to me about tonight." There was a glint to his eyes and a quirk to his lips that Lily was suddenly wary of. Before she could say anything, he had apparated the two of them from the bar.


	7. Rebound

**7. Rebound**

"Wait, what?" Draco gave Lily a confused look as she paused in her tirade.

"Varian is driving me mad." Throwing herself down onto the couch which adorned his office with an 'oomph', Lily crossed her arms over her chest and pouted like a child. Draco looked through the doorway at the empty room beyond, his assistant and secretary having left for the night, before closing the door and making his way across the room to sit next to his girlfriend.

"And why is he driving you mad? I couldn't make out a word from that long rant of utter gibberish you exploded with." Draco flinched as she slapped his arm, even though he had expected some form of retaliation. He watched as Lily sighed and ran a hand through her hair, stressed look pinching her features.

"Scorpius told him about us." Draco started. He had told her that he wanted to tell people, but hadn't realised that she had already told his son. Especially after all the fuss that argument had caused. Seeing the look, Lily quickly corrected herself. "No, he doesn't know about us, I meant he told Varian I was seeing someone, and that we'd broken up. I still haven't had time to tell him we got back together."

"Oh." Draco was slightly disappointed. He wished someone could know that he held claim over her.

"Yeah. So then, Varian has decided that we looked particularly cosy at the bar on Saturday, meaning that we must have hooked up." Draco gave her a quizzical look.

"But we did." He leered at her. "And it was brilliant." Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

"Yes, but Varian doesn't know that for certain." The frown returned suddenly. "So he asked me about it. In front of Rose. and Scor. and Al. and Dom." Draco's eyebrows rose. "And then, before I could say anything, proceeded to lecture me about using men as rebounds, especially when they happen to be your best friend's father."

"Oh Merlin..." Draco blinked a few times. "In front of them all?"

"Varian and Subtlety do not go together. Ever."

"What happened after that?"

"Scorpius looked surprised. Rose and Dom confused." She paused for a moment. "And Al kept smirking at me. It was strange. So Scor then had a go at Varian for spreading false rumours and I got out of there ASAP."

"So they all think I'm your rebound?" Draco was more amused than anything, he had been wondering how long it would take for people to notice things. Lily nodded.

"Or, they at least have some doubts about us being on just friendly terms." She buried her head in her hands. "Rose is going to be giving me strange looks for weeks."

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"I'm a rebound... for myself?" Draco's mouth quirked in amusement, causing a similar reaction in Lily.

"I guess so." At those words, Draco pushed her back further along the couch, settling between her splayed legs. "What are you doing, Dray?"

"I've always heard rebound shags were excellent... never had the pleasure of one myself... thought I might try it." Lilly giggled, but didn't attempt to stop his actions.


	8. Paratrooping

AN:: okay, so this may not exactly be true to the prompt... but i'ma stick with it because I don't want to make Lily seem slutty. she's not.

anyways, another few chapters of this. :) yays! enjoy...

* * *

**8. Paratrooping / bangin' for roof. (going to a bar when out of town with the specific intention of hooking up with someone so you have a place to stay. Also known as "banging for roof")**

_**FLASHBACK TIME!**_

_Lily stared at the man behind the desk with wide eyes._

_"Everything? What about the suites? I can pay for them." The concierge just gave her a pitying smile._

_"I'm so very sorry ma'am, but with the conference in town, we've been flooded with bookings. I'm afraid that there really is no room for you here."_

_"Here and every other hotel in the city." She muttered before sighing deeply. She gave the man a weak smile. "Thanks anyway."_

_"Have a nice night." He called after her as she grabbed her overnight bag off the floor and headed for the door. She was stuck now. She couldn't apparate from American to London, there was too much risk of her splinching herself, and she couldn't leave early, as she was supposed to be attending the conference as a delegate from the British Teaching Force. All she could do now was find a nice, quiet pub, and hope that none of the staff noticed if she took a nap in a dark corner. Or, there was the other option. The one Varian had confessed to using multiple times over the past few years. Finding someone passable enough to sleep with in return for a night's lodgings._

_The bar she eventually came across was almost empty, yet the sign on the door said it was open all night. A few people sat around the grimy tables, drinking beer and watching the televisions strewn around the place which were all on one of the many sports channels offered in this part of the southern nation. She ordered a coke from the guy behind the bar, who was tall and thickset, with a bald head and a plethora of tattoos covering his skin. His nametag read 'John'. Lovely._

_At the least, the place was warm and dry, the glasses were clean, and John didn't seem to be the type of person to mind if she kipped in one of his booths, as long as she bought drinks off him._

_"Potter?" A voice startled Lily from her mental tirade against the Hotels of the area a while later. Looking up from her almost finished drink, she was met with the curious and amused gaze of one Draco Malfoy. A blush automatically took over her face. She couldn't help it, considering the man had been number one on her 'people I'd like to shag' list ever since she was fifteen and had seen him half naked by the pool while visiting Scorpius during the summer. He'd been handsome before, but seeing him, all lithe muscles flexing, with water running down his skin in a way only seen in films, had ignited a crush fuelled by what she could only explain as teenage hormones. Of course, she wasn't a teenager any more, and Draco was still more than appealing to her._

_"Mr. Malfoy... What a surprise." And it was. What was he doing there? The only known international conference going on in the area was the one she was attending, and she knew that couldn't be why he was there. She was also very pleased that she hadn't stuttered out her greeting. One step closer to not looking like an idiot in front of him._

_"Hmm... Yes, I'm visiting Malfoy Industries' American Branch. They've been having staff problems, so I came to see if there was anything I could do to sort out the matter." Of course. "You're here for the conference, I suppose." Lily could only nod as he rested a hand on the back of her chair and leaned against it. "Scorpius mentioned that you were here. I never thought I'd see you though."_

_"Well, I've had trouble finding anywhere to stay the night, so I ended up in here." Draco made an annoyed tsking noise at her words._

_"You can't stay here. The place is crawling with Drug users and Alcoholics. Come on." Not waiting for her to reply, he began walking to the door. "You can stay with me for the night. I have a room at the Hilton." Lily hurried to gather her things and follow after him._

_Arriving at his room, Lily's jaw almost dropped from the sheer size of it. It wasn't a room. More like an open apartment, which, along with the normal bed area, was complete with kitchen, dining area and a massive leather couch facing one of the biggest televisions Lily had ever seen; it was like one of those rooms reserved for the rich and famous. But then, she supposed that he was both, what with a business empire that had spread its reach globally and in every imaginable branch of technology imaginable. He was more of a business legend. Draco took her bag from her hands and gave her another amused look._

_"There's only one bed, but I'm sure the couch will be better than that booth you seemed determined to spend the night in." Lily could only nod as she closed the door behind her and had to suppress a girlish giggle which was threatening to spout from her lips. "The bathroom's through there. I'm sure you'd like to clean up for the night." Lily nodded again, and felt like an idiot for not having said anything for the past twenty minutes it had taken to arrive at his room._

_"Thanks, you know... for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it." She could feel the beginnings of another blush making its way across her cheeks. But Draco wasn't even watching her, he was instead already rummaging through his own belongings in the modern looking closet space._

_"Hmm...? oh, you're welcome. I suppose Scorpius would have maimed me if he found out I had seen you and not helped you out."_

_"Yeah." She was slightly disappointed that he was helping her more out of obligation than his own will, but pushed it aside; she was still getting to share a room with him. A thought that made her grin giddily._

_The bathroom was exactly what she expected, not that it made it any less impressive. Removing her clothes and running water for a bath, Lily had fun sorting through all of the complimentary bath additives while waiting for it to finish filling, finally settling on the boring but relaxing lavender scent, complete with bubbles, which filled the air around her quickly as the steam from the bathtub rose. She knew she should have just taken a shower, Draco probably needed to use the bathroom too, but couldn't resist the Jacuzzi sized tub with all of its shiny faucets. A knock on the door sounded out as she was turning off the water, and before Lily could refute entry, it opened to reveal Draco holding a pile of fluffy white towels._

_"I forgot that the towels were taken for cleaning today, you'll probably need..." Draco froze at the sight of Lily, standing naked halfway between the bath and the door, long hair curling wildly around her shoulders. "I... you... shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." The towels dropped to the floor._

_Minutes later, Lily realised that she wouldn't have to worry about sleeping on the couch that night._


	9. Because you're in a hotel

**9. Because you're in a hotel.****  
**

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we only have six rooms under your reservation." The receptionist told a flustered redhead in a dull monotone. Rose's eyes were wide with worry and horror; she knew this was going to happen. Something bad was going to go wrong and send the entire event that was to be her wedding out of control.

"And you don't have _another_ room that we could book for the weekend? Are you _sure_?"

"No ma'am, all booked out." Lily, from where she was standing by the pretentious fountain in the foyer of the grand hotel, gave Scorpius a look reading 'shut her up before she goes into mental meltdown.' The blonde responded by rolling his eyes at her before wrapping an arm around his fiancé and stroking her shoulder comfortingly.

"Surely you have one spare room?" Scorpius' calm and soft voice was a great contrast to Rose's, he knew he had to be the calm one. The receptionist shook her head.

"Very sorry, sir, but we're all booked out." Scorpius sighed and took the keys that had been placed on the bench.

"Thank you anyway, we'll just have to rearrange." Leading his panicking fiancé over to where the rest of the wedding party were milling around, but stopping in front of Lily. Scorpius gave her a look, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"I have to share, right?" Scorpius nodded apologetically, causing the brunette to sigh. "With who?"

"My dad?" Scorpius cringed as he waited for the backlash, knowing that Lily had gotten tetchy over the subject of his father and her whenever Varian felt fit to bring it up (all the time), while Lily just blinked uncomprehendingly.

"What?"

"You two are the only ones who weren't sharing a room originally."

"Right." She tisked, on the inside though, she was kind of giddy. A weekend in a hotel room which she was supposed to share with a gorgeous man. Draco was going to love this.

"Look, take your key," he held it out for her. "He's not here yet. I'll send him up when he arrives. Please, Luli," Scorpius used her nickname, the one he had stopped using when they were fifteen, meaning he was really sucking up to her. "Play nice." Lily rolled her eyes. "I want both of you at the wedding, so don't throw a hissy fit and land him in St. Mungo's, please." Lily raised an eyebrow, causing Scorpius to sigh again. "Room service is on me." Lily laughed evilly and grabbed her things; It seemed the weekend was going to turn out better than planned.

It was only later on, when she was having the life ravished out of her on the massive bed, which took pride of place in the room, by Draco, that she brought up the subject of such a random coincidence happening.

"I mean, I'm sure I was there with Rose when she- oh... mmm... s'nice... keep doing that...- when she booked the rooms. She definitely said seven." Draco snorted against her neck as he proceeded to bite down against the skin of her collar bone lightly.

"What coincidence?" Draco mumbled against her skin. Lily pushed him away from her slightly, resisting as he attempted to get right back to what he had been doing.

"Hang on." She commanded, and Draco stopped fighting her and raised an eyebrow in her direction. "You mean to say that _you_ cancelled one of the rooms?"

"I thought it would be nice to share." He stated nonchalantly. Lily slapped his shoulder, hard.

"Idiot. I would have just snuck into your room." She sighed and relaxed her grip on his shoulders. "And it would have saved Rose from yet another reason as to why she's about to have a complete mental breakdown."

"Oh well, too late." He didn't sound very concerned as he finally managed to dislodge Lily's hands and capture her mouth once more.


	10. Curiosity

**10. Curiosity.**

"I wonder what a Bridal Suite looks like..." Lily commented as she flicked through a brochure for the hotel they were currently staying in. She and Draco currently sat in a deserted corner of the ballroom her cousin and his son had commandeered for their wedding, drinking expensive champagne from even more expensive glasses, and avoiding the rest of the guests as well as they could. The place was huge, but necessary, considering the sheer amount of friends and family the two had collectively invited. It was about two hours into the reception, with another three to go before the new Bride and Groom said their goodbyes and begun their 'proper' Wedding Night.

"I wouldn't know." Draco was toying with his napkin, folding it into various (bad) origami figures. "I've never had the need of one before. You'd hope it would be good, for the price I'm paying for it." His contribution for the wedding had been supplying money to pay for the rooms for the Bridal Party, along with the two week honeymoon in Greece Rose and Sorpius were to enjoy.

"Would you like to?" Draco's head flew up as Lily wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"What _are_ you planning..?"

The room was massive, as with everything else in the Hotel, fitted with every luxury possible. From the crystal chandelier to the Pool-sized bath to the 'Caesar' sized bed fitted with the most luxurious sheets. Of course, Draco maintained that he had more elaborate bedrooms within in the manor.

"Stop spoiling my fun." Lily complained as she snuggled into his side, stroking the _very_ soft quilt cover gently with her fingers. "Considering I haven't seen any of these rooms, I refuse to believe you." And it was true. While she had been to the Manor on many occasionally in her youth, she and Scorpius had kept to the lower levels and his bedroom, preferring the more modern areas to the stuffy and old fashioned rooms furnished with antiques and rarities.

"I'll have to show you then." Draco pressed soft kisses against the column of her throat. "Some time soon, so you can compare them properly." His words, mixed with his breath tickling her skin, caused her to giggle in amusement. As his hands wandered from where they had been wrapped around her waist to move to less appropriate areas, Lily sighed and grasped them in her own.

"No, Dray." Pushing them off, she climbed out from between the covers of the now seriously ruffled bed. "We've already defiled the place enough." The sheets slid smoothly down her skin and afforded Draco a nice view of Lily's behind as she quickly went about gathering her things from where they now lay strewn across the carpet. Instead of joining her, he lay back against the mountain of pillows and followed her movements with his eyes, a predatory look covering his features. "Get up, Lazy." Lily grabbed his suit trousers from the floor and threw them at him. "We need to be out of here soon-ish, else they realise we're missing."

Draco snorted, still not moving. While not as elaborate as the beds at the Manor, the one provided by the hotel was miles more comfortable. Lily, realizing she was fighting a losing battle, shook her head at him and headed for the bathroom.

"When we ever get married, I want a Bridal Suite like this. But better." She shut the door behind her, leaving Draco to stare at it in stunned contemplation.

'_When'_. She had said '_When'_. Not '_If'_ but '_When'_.


End file.
